Reaching New Heights
by Berytni
Summary: Love passes though the spinal cord even if some brain signals don't, and Artie Abrams was no exception.


**A/N: I was disappointed with the lack of Artie and Tina intimacy, and I always had a clear cut image of how their first time would be like, so I decided to write it out. The quote in the description I saw on a bumper sticker, and I've _always_ wanted to use it for Artie and Tina, so yay.**

* * *

Tina's mother always constantly joked that if she knew her daughter was going have such a thing for kids in wheelchairs, their family wouldn't have settled for a house with stairs – her bedroom was on the second floor of their two story ranch. I always laughed along to be polite, but at the same time it made me kind of sad that I couldn't make it up there. I only could imagine what it looked like. Knowing Tina, there was probably band posters plastered on every wall - but girly stuff too like make up and stuffed animals.

My imagination was all I had to work with until one rainy April evening where Tina's parents were both away on business. Because the stairs in their house weren't carpeted and Tina's parents didn't want a lawsuit on their hands, they never let her try to roll me backwards up the stairs. It was definitely possible, my family used to have to do it before we moved into a wheelchair friendly home.

It's not like I didn't trust her, because I absolutely did, but being the less rebellious one of our duo – I didn't want to get in trouble with her family. It was bad enough I was in the house without her parents knowing, and leaving scratches on their dark oak stairs would only make matters worse. However, I apparently had no say in the matter because mid-way though my long list of why we _shouldn't_ try it, she began to pull me backwards towards the stairs.

"See, the stairs are _fine_." She said once we reached the top.

"You got lucky." I said examining every step.

"Do you wanna see my room or not?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes." I quietly responded after a pause.

"That's more like it." She smiled.

Tina pushed me down the hall, passing the master bathroom and a half bath before stopping at a door with bright yellow caution tape wrapped around the edges. I looked up at her with an eyebrow raised, and she giggled quietly to herself as she reached over my shoulder for the knob. I was totally right about her room. The first thing I noticed was a Green Day poster staring at me from across the room, but the funny part was that right beside it was a _Mamma Mia!_ poster.

"Welcome to chez Tina." She said squeezing between my chair and her computer desk.

"Kurt's been in here, hasn't he?" I asked rolling forward and looking at her matching curtains and bedspread – black of course.

"It's that obvious?" She laughed following my gaze.

I nodded and continued to explore her bedroom. Like me she kept her floor nice and tidy, although for me that was more of a requirement. It wasn't like that one time I went to Finn's house and got a sock lodged in one of my wheels.

"We could watch a movie if you'd like." Tina said as I rolled over to meet her. "My favorites are downstairs, I'd be right back -"

"No, you stay." I said, placing my hand on her knee before transferring from my chair to her bed. "I've got this."

Tina smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at me before she leaned in to kiss me on the lips once. I bit my bottom lip and picked up my eyes as she continued to stay at a slant towards me. As if we shared a brain wave, we slowly met in the middle and she tenderly swept her lower lip under mine. In reaction, I curved my yellow-gloved fingers over her hand closest to me. Our kisses started out sweet, but gradually became filled with desire and body began to ease back. Having no other choice, mine followed until she was spread across the bottom half of her bed with me partially on top of her. Our hands continued to stay intertwined up by her head.

I began to guide my free hand up her leg, embracing every single perfect curve. Once her tongue danced with what I thought was want, I slithered my hand under her pinstriped dress until the curve of her thigh ended, and then I subconsciously tucked my fingers under the cotton panties that rested over her pelvic bone. The moment my hand started traveling east, she jumped and her eyes shot open with anxiety.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-I…sorry." I stuttered retracting both hands and sitting up off her body, adjusting my glasses nervously.

"No, no Artie – it's okay. I'm fine." She said sitting up and taking back my hand into hers. "You surprised me, that's all…Velcro kinda tickles."

"Sorry I'm so awkward." I sighed pulling my legs up on the bed next to me and scooting to the opposite side of the bed as Tina, letting my head bang against the wall once.

"No, not awkward." She said crawling up next to me and kissing my cheek. "Just Artie."

She sat back on her feet and curved both hands, side by side, above my khaki covered knee. A sweet smile appeared on her face, and I couldn't help but mimic her expression.

"Here." She said bringing my hands into my lap before removing my gloves one by one and placing them in a sloppy pile on her nightstand. "That's better"

Flipping her hair to one side, Tina split her legs over my lap, and locked her arms around my neck. Her dress slowly rode up her legs and my hands took the place of where the fabric once was. Sliding her hands down my chest, she began to unbutton my white dress shirt. Once halfway done, she pushed some of the fabric aside and surveyed my collarbone with her lips and tongue, exploring further and further down as she removed my shirt completely.

In return, I brought my hand up to the zipper on the front of her dress and slowly began to pull it down. Almost immediately, her hand snapped away from my bicep to stop me from going any further.

"I thought-" I started, feeling like a hormone crazed jerk.

"I'm… not sure if I'm ready." She said, suddenly very nervous and shaky.

"Okay." I whispered after a long pause, bring my hands to my sides.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Okay." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "If you're not ready, it's okay. I don't wanna pressure you…that's not how it's supposed to be."

She pressed her lips together, looked out of the bottom corners of her eyes, and took a deep breath though her nose before verbalizing again. "Then never mind," she said shifting her gaze forward.

"But you just said-"

"I know…but that was before you convinced me that you _are_ the right person." She said, placing her hand on my chest and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked making certain it was _really_ what she wanted.

"Yes."

Our lips met once again, but this time with a whole new passion and meaning. I returned my hand to the zipper on the front of her dress – pulling it down to her navel. Tina stopped kissing me for a moment and I froze, but then she grinned against my mouth and continued as if we never stopped. Running my hands down her arms, I pooled her dress around her waist. Her bare skin was absolutely beautiful, perfection to say the least.

She slipped completely out of her dress; tossed it to the side, and then repositioned herself back over my lap – closer then ever. Her undergarments were nothing more then a clean cut set of white cotton, but never the less, they drove me crazy. The insides of her thighs pressed against my sides, and I could vaguely feel the placement of her body over the lowest part of my stomach – where it felt like every ounce of blood inside me was rushing. I kept my arms around her waist, with no intention of letting go, as we continued to osculate.

Almost taking my bottom lip with her, she pulled away to unbuckle my belt, the one with the whales. She struggled with the unfamiliar buckle at first, but right as I was about to aid her, she succeeded and went on with unbuttoning my khakis. It took longer then necessary to completely remove my pants on account of not being able to just kick them off myself, but Tina was patient and helped as much as I let her.

"W-we're gonna be safe about this – right?" She asked, placing her hand on my stomach.

"Tina, of course." I said, sitting up completely straight.

"Well?" She persisted.

"Oh right, um – I _think_ there's a c-condom in my wallet." I said, my nerves finally catching up with me.

"Pervert." She joked, picking my pants off the ground and digging though the pockets.

"It's a guy thing." I mumbled.

She found my faded brown leather wallet on her second try and held it like a book in the palm of her left hand. There wasn't much else besides a couple twenties and my student ID, so the orange foil package stuck out like a sore thumb. The whole thing was a joke from the guys in AV club to embarrass me – but who's laughing now.

As Tina prepared her hair to put in a ponytail atop her head, I fumbled with the foil. With my super human upper body strength and superior intellect, I should have been able to concur such a simple packaging design – but I simply just couldn't get it open.

"Tina…I-I don't know what I'm…doing." I nervously said, my voice trailing off at the end.

I waited for her to fall onto the ground with laugher. Sure I was one of Lima's biggest losers, but I was also a friend of Noah Puckerman. I had no excuse for not being able to do this. Tina released her hair, let it fall back over her shoulders and crawled onto the left side of the bed next to me without a sound.

"Here, l-let me." She offered, snatching the package from me by one of its corners.

Tina curled all five fingers of one of her right hand around my hip, however I could only feel from her knuckles up. She tapped her fingernails against the elastic waistband of my boxers before leaning forward to capture my top lip. By her hand movements, and not the feel of fabric sliding down my legs, did I realize she was slowly taking them off.

She broke away to adjoin my boxers and pants on the floor. Picking up the unopened condom off the bed, she played with the edges until she found the pre-designated opening. I let out a short note of frustration in spite of my slaughtered dignity as she effortlessly pealed the rubber from its foil package. She hesitated twice and avoided eye contact with me before actually putting it to work. With shaky hands, she gently rolled it down the length of my organ - her mere and placid touch sent chills down my spine that I've never felt before. The blood pressure in my veins immensely increased the further down she went, and by the way her cheeks turned a rosy pink, I knew she felt it too.

One of her bra straps became loose and slid off her shoulder, making one of her breasts more visible. I loosely tugged at the misplaced strap, and in Tina's own cute and shy little way, she slipped her arm out of the loop. With a seductive smirk on her face, she reached behind her back, and undid the clasp of her bra. Almost as if to torture me, she pealed the white cotton off her body little by little until it was piled on top of her dress.

Taking her hand, I pulled her into my chest as I leaned back into a less vertical position. Before I was able to do anything else, she attacked my mouth with her own, scraping the roof of my mouth with her eager tongue. With one arm I kept her pressed against my body, and with the other I reached a short distance to graze the closest breast. Her already erect nipple pressed into the palm of my hand, causing a grin to appear across my lips.

I ran my hand that wasn't atop her chest down the curve that her hip created. Once again I snuck my hand under her underpants and caught the elastic in the curve of my thumb. I eased them down as far as my arm would permit before Tina got up off my chest to finish the job. I couldn't even begin to describe how natural and radiant she looked as she sat before me. Reaching forward towards my face, she slid my glasses off my nose and folded them on top of my gloves to the side.

Tina placed her hands on either side of my hips and her legs soon followed. I pushed my torso up so that it was parallel with hers and stared into her eyes with the same intensity and anxiety she put out. The corners of her mouth curved upwards as she took a deep and slightly staggered breath. Tina glanced down at my middle, and on her own time she then elevated, shifted forward, and spread her legs wider as she hovered over me.

I placed my hands around her hips and gently guided her down until I felt a pop. Her high-pitched yelp broke my heart, and my hands flew from her hips – not wanting to cause her any more agony. She pressed her forehead against my shoulder and bit one side of her bottom lip. All I could do was loosely hold and comfort her as she got used to my girth.

"Okay." She gulped, picking up her head. "I'm all right."

Tina layered her hands on the back of my neck and slanted in to brush her lips against mine as she widened the angle of her legs – permitting me in deeper. She winced, and I felt horrible because while I was feeling an ecstasy of different things, she was in pain.

Once she settled, her hips started rocking as she grinded against my pelvis. With a swoop of her body, she hit a spot that made me gasp in pleasure. I felt her smirk against my mouth as her tongue ran across my bottom set of teeth. I couldn't even begin to explain what I was feeling, but it was unbelievable. Wrapping my hands under her thighs, I pulled her in and began sucking under her jaw line. Her hands ran though my hair as my tongue and lips traveled further down her body. When let out high registered moan, I almost thought she was in pain again, but the way her body stayed calm and stable contradicted my theory – she was simply happy.

When she collapsed on my chest out of exhaustion, I swore that I never felt so close and connected to Tina Cohen-Chang in my life. Dismounting my middle, she crept into the space between my ribcage and arm. I loved the way her bare skin pressed against my own; it was a beautiful feeling. For the first time in eight years – I finally felt whole with no care in the world, and it only took a _few_ broken house rules to get there.


End file.
